sentinelsfandomcom-20200214-history
Discourse on the Light, Paladins and Blood Knights
Discourse on the Light, Paladins and Blood Knights is a text written by Vajine De'Uden. Section One: The Light ---- In my many dealings with these three topics I have had much time to come to my own conclusions based upon my own reason. In the first section I will focus upon the Light and it's function in society. This discourse is a focus on the plated-army of those who wield the light so by that I feel that the Light should be taken into account first since it is the only thing both Paladins and Blood Knights seem to have in common. Many view the Light as something pure to enrich the good of the world and the peoples within it. It is not something to be merely tossed around like a heavy leather ball. Part of this I believe to be true. The power of the Light should not be taken lightly but with most seriousness, however I do not feel that it is not something as pure as some make it out to be. From what I have seen the ways of the Light and the ways Druid are very similar. It would be wrong to say that a Druid lives for the good of the people. A Druid lives for balance in Nature. Such is the way of someone who wields the Light. Only that a different approach is taken. While the Druid preserve the balance of Nature, the Light preserves the balance of society. When a society is formed so are laws. Those who act outside of those laws are deemed evil, corrupt, unjust and various other adjectives. In normal societies there are law enforcement that handle the standard criminal. Sometimes there are those who specialize in a certain kind. Those who wield the Light are at their most powerful against undead, demons and such. Most of these are deemed as "evil" and so when one eliminates them they are seen as someone of good. But this lends itself to the subjectivity of Good and Evil. Since such titles are point of view they should be thrown out of this discussion. So then all forces are inherently neutral. If the only real defining characteristic of evil is something that acts against a society then anyone who wishes to keep society at its functioning norm would be seen as good. Even a druid and even a person who wields the Light. But as I have already stated that Druids and Light-wielders are the same in their goals. So then if Druids are neutral so must be a Light-wielder. One counter argument that may get brought up is the Scarlet Crusade. They kill those they suspect of being less than savory. Sometimes they kill those who are not creating unbalance in society. To that I say that since they do at times create balance that they are allowed to use the Light. During the times that they are wrong and through their actions create a situation of unbalance then people must be brought in to remedy this and thus restoring order to things. Those who read this first section will argue constantly that a Paladin is good while a Druid is neutral because Paladin stops the undead and they are evil or that a Blood Knight is good because they deliver justice upon a criminal, but merely think back to the balance of society and nature. (Section 2 and 3 will come soon.)